Different kinds of organisms (arthropods, avians, mammals) are sensitive to pesticides. Pesticides interact with their nervous and enzymatic systems. Such toxicants may bind to binders (ion channels) located on the nerve cells, or to enzymes located around them and elsewhere. Pesticides also interact with various protective mechanisms, such as degrading enzymes and non-specific binders.
Pesticides are generally classified as herbicides, fungicides and insecticides. It is desirable to test for the concentration of pesticides in various materials, particularly foodstuffs, for health and safety purposes. In particularly, it is desirable to provide an effective test method to determine the concentration level of organophosphorus and carbamate pesticides at low levels, such as below 50 ppb. Specific organophosphorus insecticides may be tested for pesticides employing antibodies, but not at low pesticide levels. Herbicides may be tested on a specific basis by chromogenic enzyme-based test methods, but such tests do not provide accurate results at low levels and are susceptible to color interpretation.
Therefore, a new, accurate, effective test method and kit for the determination of organophosphorus and carbamate pesticides, particularly in foodstuffs, are desirable.